because of u
by chimin95
Summary: karena Jimin, Yoongi harus menolak seorang wanita cantik yang menyatakan cinta padanya. summary sama cerita gak nyambung.. hahaha BTS l Jimin x Yoongi l T l Romance & cheesy l Boy's love


**MinYoon couple**

 **T**

 **Boy's Love**

 **Romance (?) & cheesy**

 **typo's itu manusiawi**

 **DLDR**

* * *

Park Jimin

x

Min Yoongi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin tengah berlari menembus semua kerumunan para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang ramai berada di koridor menuju lapangan indoor kampusnya.

Dengan wajah panik sekaligus cemas, pikiran Jimin tertuju pada satu laki-laki yang sudah menjadi sunbae sekaligus sahabatnya sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, Min Yoongi.

Sekarang Yoongi tengah berada di lapangan indoor yang biasa digunakan untuk latihan basket. Bukan, Yoongi bukan sedang latihan basket.

Tapi ada salah seorang sunbaenya yang bernama Song Minah bersama dengan sunbae manisnya itu, tunggu? manis? Yoongi memang manis bagi Jimin, sampai-sampai Jimin hampir diabetes di buatnya.

Yang Jimin dengar dari teman-temannya, sekarang Minah sedang menyatakan cintanya pada Yoongi, Jimin takut kalau Yoongi menerima tawaran cinta dari Minah dan Jimin akan 100% patah hati.

Iya. Jimin menyukai Yoongi. Persetan dengan mereka yang manatap aneh Jimin. Lagi pula banyak sunbaenimnya yang sesama jenis berpacaran, seperti Donghae dan Eunhyuk, mereka pasangan terlanggeng dan ter-eeerrrrrr ya begitulah, ada juga Daehyun dan Youngjae, ada juga pasangan paling fenomenal Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, ada juga teman seperjuangan Jimin, tentu saja Hoseok dan Taehyung.

Karena itu Jimin tidak ragu untuk mencintai Yoongi.

Brak~

Jimin mendorong pintu lapangan indoor tersebut dan ternyata sudah banyak orang disana yang menyaksikan.

"bagaimana Yoongi-ya? Kau menerima cintaku?" tanya Minah.

Jimin dengan wajah lelahnya serta nafasnya yang masih belum teratur karena berlari dari kelasnya yang berada dilantai 5 ke lapangan indoor yang berada dilantai dasar paling ujung.

Jimin menggeleng pelan, dengan nafas yang masih belum teratur, berharap Yoongi menolak tawaran Minah.

Seakan Yoongi dapat merasakan kehadiran Jimin, tanpa sengaja tatapan mereka bertemu. Yoongi menatap Jimin dan samar-samar Yoongi melihat Jimin menggeleng pelan kearahnya mengisyaratkan untuk dirinya menolak tawaran dari Minah.

Yoongi tersenyum tipis pada Jimin.

"maafkan aku Minah, tapi aku sudah menyukai orang lain."

Semua orang yang berada disana terkejut, pasalnya Yoongi itu terkenal sebagai orang pendiam dan senang sedirian, tapi hanya ada satu orang selalu bersama Yoongi, yaitu Jimin.

Minah membulatkan matanya.

"kau menolakku?!" kata Minah dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

Oh ayolah, Minah itu terkenal sebagai penakluk hati para lelaki, tapi kali ini dia dipermalukan oleh seorang Min Yoongi didepan umum seperti sekarang.

"iya, aku minta maaf." Ucap Yoongi.

Minah dengan wajah kesal, marah sekaligus malu pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut begitu pula para penonton (?) yang lain. Ada yang merasa kecewa karena Minah ditolak Yoongi dan ada juga yang merasa senang karena mereka masih punya kesempatan untuk mendekati Minah, ini untuk yang laki-laki dan termasuk Jimin yang senang karena Yoongi menolak Minah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka semua sudah pergi, hanya tersisa Yoongi dan Jimin yang masih berada di posisi masing-masing.

Yoongi menjatuhkan dirinya utnuk duduk di tengah lapangan dan Jimin perlahan menghampirinya.

"kenapa kau tolak tawaran Minah sunbae, hyung? Bukankah Minah sunbae itu cantik?" ucap Jimin yang kini ikut duduk di sebelah Yoongi.

Yoongi menatap tajam Jimin.

"memangnya kau pikir menolak seorang perempuan yang menyukai kita itu mudah? Kau tau, aku sudah mengunci mulutku selama hampir setengah jam!" ucap Yoongi sewot pada Jimin.

Jimin terkikik pelan.

"lalu kenapa kau baru menjawabnya saat aku sudah datang hyung?"

Badan Yoongi jadi menegang, bingung mau menjawab apa. Karena memang alasan Yoongi menolak Minah adalah Jimin.

"eerrr itu karena aku—" Yoongi menunduk malu tidak meneruskan perkataannya.

Perlahan Jimin mengangkat wajah Yoongi untuk di tatapnya.

"hyung lihat aku!"

Yoongi memberanikan dirinya menatap Jimin dan itu membuat jantung Yoongi tak karuan, pasalnya jarak wajah mereka kurang dari satu jengkal.

Jimin masih melihat kedalam manik kedua mata sayu Yoongi dalam diam begitu juga Yoongi, melihat kedua mata sipit yang begitu tajam berada di hadapannya sekarang.

Entahlah apa yang mereka rasakan, tapi yang pasti mereka berusaha saling memberi tau satu sama lain kalau mereka saling membutuhkan.

"aku mencintaimu hyung." Ucap Jimin pelan tepat dihadapan wajah Yoongi.

Yoongi tidak berkata apa-apa, sampai Jimin membulatkan mata sipitnya saat Yoongi menarik kedua pipinya dan bibir mungil Yoongi sudah berada dia atas bibir tebal milik Jimin.

Yoongi hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada Jimin.

Yoongi menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jimin dengan wajah merah padam.

"untung saja kau datang dan mengisyaratkan untuk menolak Minah, jadi a—"

"siapa yang memberikan isyarat padamu hyung?" ucap Jimin bercanda.

Yoongi membulatkan matanya kesal.

"Yak bocah! Tadi kau yang mem—"

Oke! Kali ini Jimin menarik tengkuk Yoongi untuk mencium bibir cerewet Yoongi dan melumatnya pelan.

Yoongi berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari Jimin dengan menekan dada Jimin tapi usahanya gagal karena semakin lama Yoongi terbuai juga dengan ciuman Jimin dan membalas lumatan pelan tanpa menuntut dari Jimin.

Yoongi mencengkram kaos yang Jimin gunakan dibagian dadanya, meremas pelan, berusaha menyalurkan rasa geli yang Jimin berikan.

"katakan saja kau juga mencintaiku hyung." Ucap Jimin disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Yoongi menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mendorong pelan tubuh Jimin dan melihat mata Jimin.

Yang Yoongi lihat hanya sebuah ketulusan dan kejujuran.

"aku juga mencintaimu Jimin."

Jimin tersenyum lembut dan mengusap pelan pipi putih pucat milik Yoongi itu lalu memeluk Yoongi dan mengusap penuh kasih sayang punggung hangat Yoongi.

"terimakasih hyung."

Yoongi juga membalas pelukan Jimin dan tersenyum di balik pelukannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Prok~ Prok~ Prok~

Suara tepukan tangan menggema di ruangan tersebut, membuat Jimin dan Yoongi melepas pelukan mereka, terlihat Hoseok, Taehyung, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang menghampiri Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Youngjae-ya tunggu aku!" oh! Di susul juga oleh Daehyun dan Youngjae.

Jimin dan Yoongi melihat mereka semua yang ada disana dengan wajah terkejut.

"selamat Park Jimin, akhirnya kau mendapatkan Yoongi hyung." Ucap Youngjae.

"sejak kapan kalian disana?" tanya Yoongi.

"euumm mungkin sejak anak-anak kampus keluar dari tempat ini." jawab Chanyeol.

"hyung bagaimana dengan hasilnya?" tanya Taehyung pada Hoseok.

Hoseok hanya mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya dengan ponsel yang dia genggam di salah satu tangannya.

"hasil apa?" kini Jimin yang bertanya.

"secepatnya akan kami publikasikan hubungan kalian dan jangan lupa traktirannya Park Jimin." Ucap Taehyung.

Jimin dan Yoongi membulatkan mata mereka.

"kau mem-video-kan kejadian dari awal Tae?" tanya Jimin.

"tentu saja, karena ini moment langka. Yoongi mencium seseorang duluan." Ucap Baekhyun.

Yoongi menunduk malu. Jimin yang melihatnya dibuat gemas oleh tingkat Yoongi.

"kalau kalian mau melihatnya sekali lagi, boleh saja." Ucap Jimin.

Tanpa aba-aba Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yoongi dan kembali menciumnya, Yoongi yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya pasrah dan percuama saja kalau memberontak, toh tenaga Jimin lebih kuat pada dirinya. Jimin melumatnya perlahan dan dengan nakal Jimin memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Yoongi.

Sebenarnya Yoongi malu, tapi biar saja, biar teman-temannya tau rasa, sudah lancang mengganggu privasi dirinya dan Jimin.

Para seme dengan sigap menutup kedua mata para ukenya.

"aigo~ Tae ayo kita pergi! Dasar tidak tau diri sekali mereka." Ucap Hoseok menuntun Taehyung pergi dari hadapan Jimin dan Yoongi.

"hyung aku tidak bisa melihatnya." Taehyung berusaha melepaskan tangan Hoseok yang menutupi kedua matanya.

"kalau kau melihatnya aku tidak akan pernah membelikanmu hamburger lagi, mengerti?!" ucap Hoseok.

"andwae~" ucap Taehyung cepat.

Kalau soal makanan aja cepet.

"Yak kalian! Kenapa melakukannya di depan kita?!" ucap Chanyeol sembari menutup kedua mata Baekhyun dan menuntun Baekhyun keluar ruangan tersebut.

"Yeol-ah kenapa kau tutup mataku? Bukankah kita sudah pernah melakukan yang lebih dari itu?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya dan segera menarik Baekhyun pergi agar aibnya yang lain tidak terbongkar.

"hyung ayo kita pergi, aku lupa kalau kita sudah janji dengan Yongguk hyung." Ucap Youngjae yang masih menutup kedua mata Daehyun.

"kau benar! Ayo kita pergi!"

"aku akan melepaskan tanganku kalau kita sudah berada diluar ruangan ini hyung."

Daehyun hanya diam saja mengiyakan perkataan Youngjae.

Sedang Jimin dan Yoongi masih asik didalan dunia mereka sendiri.

Baiklah kita tinggalkan saja mereka..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

maaf ya malah update beginian, gak tau deh ini cerita lurus, belok-belok atau malah zig-zag.. -_-

saya bingung, lagi pusing banget sama dunia nyata, gak sempet megang laptop, rasanya pengen main air di kolam renang sama anak-anak BTS, biar ni otak gak ngebul-ngebul banget, biar pikiran tetap fokus, 'aku kira aku butuh akua, ternyata aku butuh kamu' *abaikan* -_-

buat yang Destiny, nyusul ya, takutnya tiba-tiba rate-nya berubah.. hahaha

makasih banyak yang udah mau review di Destiny chp 2 nya, maaf gak bisa bales, tapi saya baca kok semua review kalian, review kalian bagaikan penyemangat dalam hidup saya #eeeaaaaa *hug*

sekali lagi maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan.. *bow*

 **~RnR juseyo~**

 **PRESENT by CHIMIN95**


End file.
